ul_zaorithfandomcom-20200216-history
The Câseus
The Câseus Collective Consciousness ~ The Humoran, being a very hive-minded people begin with this ability, which gives them a basic sense of the Humorans they are connected to. This is usually limited to others of their District, but can spread further through the study of metaphysics or divinations. When using this skill, the Humoran can sense the well-being of other Humoro of their grouping, regardless of distance. Sun Spots ~ The Humoran can release a quick burst of light from flicking their wingtips that will temporarily blind their opponents. Sun Spots, while disruptive, causes no actual damage. Wing Span ~ The Humoro can create a barrier the radius of their wingspan in a full sphere around them that moves with them and lasts until damaged fully. The barrier protects against 4 dice worth of damage, regardless of their value, and disappears after the fourth is absorbed. Sun's Radiance ~ A more sustainable version of Sun Spots, Sun's Radiance enables the Humoran to give off a glow that constantly lights their surroundings and repels darkness and dark elements by +1 every two character levels. Hive Mind ~ A higher form of Collective Consciousness, the Hive Mind enables one to teleport to the side of another Humoran so long as there is no more than 3 character levels between them. I.e. the level 6 Humoran can travel tot he side of any humoran in their aquaintance between the levels of 3 and 9. Swelling Heart ~ Without magic or Casting Points, the Humoran can transfer Health Pool to a target of their choice to the amount of no more than half of their Health Pool cap. Humoran Collaboration ~ When collaborating, all members roll at the target number of the most skilled member of the group. This extends to not only other Humoran, but any individuals the Humoran using Humoran Collaboration has imprinted themself on. Feather Light ~ The Humoran gains an Aerial Creature status, meaning they cannot be attacked or blocked except by other aerial creatures, unless targeting succeeds with a +3 difficulty. Their act of flight becomes a free action instead of a half or full action. Solar Flare ~ The most potent version of Sun Spots, only this flare is a blast of pure Light Manna that does 10 dice of damage. Because of its potency, and it's basic use of all solar energy stored up that day, it can only be used once per day, and prevents the use of the other Racial Abilities requiring a solar charge, namely Sun Spots, Sun's Radiance and Super Nova. Midday Sun ~ At high noon, so long as the Humoran is not in conflict, combat or engaged in any focussed training or task, the Humoran can charge the sun's energy to boots their Health, Intellect and Physical Pools. They roll their dice for each of their stats and add the totals into the corresponding pools. Super Nova ~ The most powerful of the Racial abilities, the Super Nova is a suicidal last resort. When dying from attacks, and having no alternative to death nor any hope of surviving or being risen without becoming a Grey creature, the Humoran can store up all the damage they have taken (regardless of type) and multiply it by the hour of the day. This massive ball of energy is then discharged at the point of death and dealt to every living animal or race within a 100 foot radius. Category:Humoro Category:Humorans Category:Racial Abilities Category:Races Category:Eastern Continent